dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiugin
|gender = Female |birthplace = |birth = Unknown |death = |birth power level = B+ Tier |max power level =A- Tier (as of the 778 Age) |height = 6'5" |weight = 171.2 lbs |hair = White |eye = Indigo |rank = teacher |organizations = |food = Roasted nidrazi tail |hobbies = |family = (father) (brother) (sister) }} Jiugin (ｼﾞｳｷﾞﾝ, Jiugin) is an . She is the younger sister of and . Though she is considered to be quite powerful by mortal standards, Jiugin was born with an abnormally low power level for her species, and as such was too weak to become an to a . She is featured as a secondary character in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' Jiugin is a slender Angel with white hair and indigo eyes. She looks much like her siblings, though she is the youngest of the three and retains a level of youth in her appearance that even Whis cannot manage. She does not tend to wear the formal attire of Attendants, instead opting to wear what can be seen in the picture at the top of this page. Sometimes she carries a staff, however, and that looks much like the staves of her siblings. 'Personality' History 'Origins' ''Black as Blood In this story, it was revealed that Jiugin was worshiped as a minor god of fortune in the Demon Realm. She was known as Tiranaki Uughal to the demons, and had a demon aspect that looked unlike her normal form. Her demon aspect was chosen to represent Jiugin in most depictions of her godly form. It is unknown if she could transform into this form, or if that demonic form was merely how the demons thought she looked. Regardless, a temple to Tiranaki Uughal existed in the royal palace in Mukh In during at least the reign of . Lord Aekyarian was seen praying in that temple briefly during this story. Later, when Lords Aekyarian and Tyren enacted their plan to usurp Prince Beelzebub's throne, Jiugin appeared and prevented Aekyarian from killing the boy, paralyzing him briefly with her powers. She was barely able to contain him however, and to stop the two from murdering Beelzebub, his mother (who was Aekyarian and Tyren's sister), and most of the nobles living in Mukh In, Jiugin desperately teleported the demon lords away. Jiugin was not at first sure where she sent Aekyarian and Tyren, though it later became apparent that they were transported not only to a new realm, but to a new time period as well - to the 932 Age on , more than one hundred years in the future. As of the end of this story, it was unclear if Jiugin knew where she had sent the demons and if she had come up with a new plan to stop them. It was not made clear in this story if Jiugin was acting on her own behalf when she intervened in this story. It is likely though that she was at least punished by her father for carelessly sending the two demon lords to another realm far in the future without properly dealing with them first. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * *Omni-lingual *Matter Manipulation * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Jiugin's name is a pun on "jiugiu", a type of unflavored baijiu liquor from China that is known as the "drunk ghost". Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:Daughter Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Canon Respecting Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists